


Harry Potter and His Bass

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minor crossover with Step Up Revolution
Genre: F/M, I like dance, It's all still magical, M/M, Meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: Coming to America with his family, Harry finally blows his top, says a few words and walks away, never to see the faces of his family again. Now living a life of an elite, how will Harry adjust? Plus making a few friends in Miami, he seems to be mistaken for a girl, but that's sorted out. Living a normal life like he wanted, he garners the attention of one particular person, the very person to own The Empire he is staying in. Games are played, friends are made and well Harrys adjust just fine. He's quite happy with where it's going and the person that caught him, eventually.





	Harry Potter and His Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter of Gossip Girl, or well Step Up, but this in my story, it's fanfiction so don't sue.
> 
> Right hello, yes it is a bit odd that there are so many new stories when I have promised time and time again I would update the other main three, but read the Authors Note on which ever one you want there all basically the same. 
> 
> Before you panic, NO, they are not on hiatus or being forgotten, just read the note okay.

He had been forced to come with his relatives yet again on some stupid business trip, don’t get him wrong he was both loving it and hating it, it took him out of Britain where he could both escape from Dumbledore’s clutches and Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and sadly he was being shown off as some sort of ‘sewage rat’, that was how his ‘uncle’ had introduced him to his new colleagues.

Harry was still young, still in Hogwarts, still on the run, and still being abused by his relatives, calling them family was too good for them, so he stopped ever thinking of them as such.

His ‘uncle’ was going up in the world and it wasn’t till last year that he had found out that his relatives were being paid by Dumbledore from his bank vaults to use and abuse him as they see fit so he could be a malleable pawn on a chess board. Oh boy, when he found out he was steaming. The Goblins had apologised and had given him some pointers, but it wasn’t just his relatives Dumbledore was paying off it was Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, not his only friends but the ones he had gone to for anything and everything.

He had decided to keep quiet about everything, to watch how certain things played out, but he was reaching the end of his tether. He was 16 but for two years he was thought of as an adult in the Wizarding World, but did they treat him as such, no, no they did not. They had tried to expel him for underage magic, which according to the laws the Goblins told him, he was no longer underage, so it was illegal. Not only that but he had to sit through a trial for the same thing, and that was also illegal. He was so thankful that Dumbledore had disappeared for a short time last year so he could sneak out and meet the Goblins for that important meeting that had sent him the letter for.

Sadly he was only told last year that he was actually an adult, and everyone took advantage of his lack of knowledge. He had fixed that though. He was ever so thankful yet again to the Goblins. They had purge him of all potions in his system, given him a sort of make-over, and even sent him off with books and tests to read and complete in their Time-Room, a room where time did not exist, you could be in there for months even years and they time outside would still be in the same moment you entered the room. It was amazing and very handy. So he had studied everything and anything the Goblins handed him, he redid his OWL’s and even completed his NEWT’s, not only that but he just had a feeling that muggle education would be important, in reality he was finished with his muggle education, but he had always wanted to experience muggle high school and well live normally for a while. No Voldemort, no Dumbledore, no Dursley’s, no one that knew him. A clean slate.

He was also a Lord, twice over, Potter and now Black, but what was the most surprising was he was distantly related to the Queen of England, and wasn’t that a shocker. He hadn’t met her yet but they did send letters to one another, she had told him that the Goblins had made it known that she had another family member, one of the magical variety. The kicker though was that it wasn’t on his father’s side, nope, it was his mother’s side. It so happened that his mother was in fact adopted, he was of course not sure whether Dumbledore knew this or not, but knowing that his aunt was in fact not his aunt was a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

He figured that perhaps his aunt might have known after he didn’t have a single feature that was even remotely similar to his ‘aunt’. He had rather dark brown hair, close enough to black, but in the sun it would have a burgundy sheen to it, he imagined that it came from his mother. After his make-over with the Goblins, he was able to take nutritional potions and even the eye corrector potion, why people would forgo that potion and still wear glasses he didn’t know. He still had his face with high cheek bones, a good jawline on him and still his cute nose, for a guy at least. He didn’t look 100% male due to his size and body but he didn’t look like a girl either. He had a peachy healthy glow to his skin which was nice, of course the Goblins couldn’t get rid of all his scars that littered his body, they did fade nicely, but if one looked they would be able to find each one as clear as day. His hair was also a bit odd, he had grown it using a hair growth potion which the Goblins provided but then tweaked the look. He had a middle parting, his bangs touching just beyond his shoulders and it being styled shorter at the back, long enough to still curl on the ends and to feel at the bottom of his neck too, long enough that someone would be able to pull his hair there or to run their fingers through.

He sure wished he had someone to do that to him, and a male someone. He was not interested in the fairer sex, he didn’t want to look after anyone anymore, he wanted to be the one looked after. Sighing internally he started to pay a little more attention to his surroundings, if there was ever going to be a time to do this it would be now.

They were all in the dining room of The Empire Hotel, which he thought was just perfect, somewhere where the elite would have a meal, and where the press would be notified that something was up, also he was almost positive that he could get his ‘relatives’ arrested for not paying the bill, because that was his money they were using and no longer had use to. He watched as his ‘uncle’ and ‘cousin’ were stuffing their faces his ‘aunt’ being a bit more careful of how she ate, he was disgusted, pigs the lot of them. All he had was a glass of water seeing as his ‘uncle’ and said that the brat didn’t need anything. Tonight was going to be the night.

He smiled and let a little chuckle escape his lips. It was enough to garner their attention it seemed. He just hoped they wouldn’t bring his parents into conversation, he hated when they did that, if they did tonight he wasn’t too sure that he wouldn’t snap.

 

* * *

 

Vernon looked at the brat, “What was that smile for boy! You have nothing to smile about!” Food flying out if mouth seeing as he didn’t swallow before speaking.

“Just grateful to be alive _uncle._ ” Looking him dead in the eye.

“Wipe that smile off your face boy! It’s a damn right shame you didn’t go ahead and die with that whore of a mother and bastard of a father of yours!” Vernon shouted, failing to realise he had garnered the attention of many elite enjoying their meals in the dining room, “Why I should have dropped you off at the nearest orphanage and if they wouldn’t have excepted you for being the freak that you are, I should have drowned you! Freaks people like you, don’t deserve to live, no you don’t, not amongst us normal folk!” Slamming his hand on the table, coursing many heads to turn.

 

* * *

 

 

Before he allowed his ‘uncle’ to get more attention than he deserved and to shut him up, no one talk about his parents like that, and the orphanage just reminded him of Voldemort, the poor boy Tom. With his anger already beyond what was normal he took the nearest and sharpest object to his right, which just so happened to be a steak knife and slammed it down in between his ‘uncles’ fingers, this actions seemed to startle many to their tablet, but not more than the sound of his voice but he wasn’t paying attention to them.

“How dare you! How dare you talk about my mother and father like that! What gives you the right?! My parents were murdered and my mother died protecting me, how dare you try and shame their memory! If anyone deserves to die it is you, all three of you!” He pointed a finger at each of them. “For what you’ve done to me all my life, beat me, starve me, lock me up in a cupboard under the stairs, you stunted my growth! You forced me to slave away my life for you and lied to me about how my parents died, did you really think I would be so stupid to believe your lies forever. Did you really believe I wouldn’t find out that you were paid to do so?!”

He watched as the fear slowing started to seep through their eyes.

Harry scoffed, “Look at you, you call yourself wealthy and believe yourself elite, like the individuals dining within these halls, well let me remind you, it is my money, from my personal vaults which were ransacked by my illegal guardian, which you are using everyday of your life. Let me remind you once more, I am not stupid!”

Harry watched as Vernon went purple with rage, “You shall show me respect boy! And when we get back to our room I’ll show you the meaning of pain!” Harry ignored the gasps from their audience.

Giving Vernon a blank look, “You have not earned my respect _uncle_ , and guess what, I don’t have to return along with you, because in fact I don’t share a single drop of blood with any of you.” He looked pointedly at his ‘aunt’. He could see she knew what he was going to say next, “Isn’t that right _aunt Petunia_ , mom was adopted which means you’re not my aunt after all, which means all that was said and done by a certain someone was all a lie. Oh well it just means when I send _Him_ a letter of your whereabouts you’ll not have a choice and,” shrugging his shoulders “die. Like the vermin beneath my feet, you are. Thinking you could try and hide my inheritance from me, how long did you think you would get away with it.”

Pushing his chair back he addressed them one last time, “Enjoy scraping enough money together to pay for the bill, I’m free since all I had was water. Pathetic, tsk. Oh and Big D, go on a bloody diet would you, you're going to die from a heart attack if you're not careful." Walking away from them he looked at himself, “I think I’ll go shopping tomorrow goodness knows I deserves some new clothes.” And he walked out of the dining room and headed straight back to the ground floor to book himself a suite for a few days at reception.

 

* * *

 

Since he didn’t look back he failed to notice that he had a pair of eyes lingering on his form, he would soon find out that he had garnered the attention of one Charles “Chuck” Bartholomew Bass, and that this Bass was not going to let him escape and that this Bass most certainly liked what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, now I would like to tell everyone I really appreciate the comments, they help, also thank you for reading. Now to the next bit of business, I am writing a lot of fanfiction with Harry Potter in it, all is slow going but there's one I want help with, I'm having difficulty with a story, now I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.   
> It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).  
> Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.   
> During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).  
> Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.  
> Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.   
> Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.   
>    
> Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.


End file.
